


Duality

by IdeasandDreams



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdeasandDreams/pseuds/IdeasandDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be warned that it's not the usual kind of story format. It's a bit of a writing experiment - more of a poem right now than anything else</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Layers and layers  
Black on black  
Striking green  
Red slashes  
  
Dancing Dragon       
Leaping, spinning  
Wintered fighter  
Flying, roaring  
  
Warming allies  
Fire souled  
Burning enemies           
Death unleashed      
  
* * *  
  
Flare and fade           
Descend in darkness              
Startling blue              
Golden destroyer  
  
Alpha Wolf              
Chasing, pouncing  
Natural instincts          
Slicing, howling                  
      
Pack protecter             
Nimble surgeon  
Cold bite             
Tragedy follows


	2. Chapter 2

  
Damaged earth remade  
Thick green wilderness  
Land full of song  
  
Surrounded by unknown  
Athena followers threaten                 
The defending invader               
                          
Tent of blades              
Dual forces meet          
Both faithful slayers  
  
* * *  
  
Back and forth                        
Uneasy truths spoken                          
Promises of cures  
  
A soul reborn              
Yields a truce  
With a demand  
  
The pleading executioner  
Sacrifices destructive love                  
Blood has blood


End file.
